Yugioh Movie Stars
by ryoubakura98
Summary: The Yugioh Yami's and Hikari's audition for roles to be in The Grudge 2. Will they get parts in the movie? And if they do, how will it turn out?


_**Ok, so I wanted to do a story on a scary movie, and the only one I could think of, is the one I saw a few years ago. 'The Grudge 2'. It is really friggin' scary! I love scary movies, Paranormal Activity, It, The Fourth Kind. I would like to see most scary movies I've seen a second, maybe third time. But, The Grudge 2 was so scary, I don't wanna watch it again. I don't remember anyone's names, So the names, I'm making up. Here's the cast list:**_

_**Scott: Yugi**_

_**Creepy Blue Cat-Boy: Ryou *if you have seen the movie, you know who this is***_

_**Dominic: Marik**_

_**The Grudge: Bakura**_

_**Howard: Yami**_

_**Steve: Malik *yes, YGOTAS pun intended***_

_**One-shot, no more chapters after this. **_

_**willing to have the nightmares for weeks. Anywho, enjoy this, off of memory, One-shot.**_

"Hey, guys. We should go to these movie auditions!" Ryou said, holding up a flyer he got in the mail.

"Holy frig! When is the auditions?" Marik asked.

"Today! At about four, so that gives us five hours to get ready. Plenty of time." Yugi said, as he was also wanting to audition along with Ryou.

"Is there a villain part?" Malik asked, with Bakura wondering right after him.

"Probably, there's usually always a villain in a scary movie." Yami answered.

"Well we should probably all start getting ready." Yugi said, running off to his room to dress into something nice for the audition.

*at the auditions*

"Ok, hello boys. Can I help you with something?" the receptionist lady asked, named Ashley.

"We are here for The Grudge 2 auditions." Ryou said looking at here over the counter.

"Ok, and do you have an appointment?" Ashley asked.

"We had to set up and appointment? If we didn't can we still do it? We were really looking forward to doing this." Ryou said turning a little white, afraid they weren't going to get to audition.

Ashley laughed. "Relax, I'm just kidding. This is an open audition. Just fill out these forms and take them with you to the end door down that hall. Not many people came, so it shouldn't be long before you are taken in to audition. And here is a copy of the script." She handed each one a script and a form to fill out.

As they walked down the hall way, Bakura ran into someone. He got all mad and sent him to the shadow realm.

"Bakura!" Yugi yelled. "Do you know who that was?"

"No, and I don't care. He ran into me." Bakura said, proud of himself.

"That was Johnny Depp!" Ryou said, just as shocked.

"What! You sent Johnny friggin' Depp to the shadow realm?" Marik yelled, just cluing into what was going on.

"I'll bring him back later, lets just get to the audition." Bakura said, walking ahead.

After they got to the waiting room, they all sat down, realizing they were the only ones there. They all started filling out there forms when someone came out off the room where, everyone figured, the auditions were taking place.

"Ok, who's first?" He asked.

"I wanna go first!" Marik yelled, getting up from his seat and running into the room.

When the door was shut behind the two, the man sat down next to another man and a woman. Marik went over and stood in front of the three.

"And what is your name?" The women asked.

"My name is Marik Ishtar." He said confidently.

"Ok Marik. My name is Dan, that's George and that's Kathy." Dan said, introducing everyone.

"Hello!" Marik said excitedly.

"Ok, can you please turn to page thirty-two, Dan will be reading along with you." Kathy told Marik, who listened and opened his almost 200 page script.

*These lines are made up, Dan is reading Steve, and Marik is reading Dominic*

Steve: Dominic, did you hear about that cursed house down the block?

Dominic: No, why is it considered cursed?

Steve: A kid and his little brother were killed in it by there father. Its said that there spirits still linger in the house, and if anyone goes in it and meets the spirit, the spirit will be released and follow everyone involved, and everyone close to the ones involved.

Dominic: Wow, dude! That sounds pretty awesome! We should go see if its true.

Steve: But if it is true, we could be killed.

Dominic: *angry tone* Look man, are you just gonna act like a baby, or are you gonna come to this house with me? That house is not haunted if I've never heard of it before!

"Ok Marik, I think we've heard enough, just go out and pick someone else to come in." George said, pointing at the door.

"Ok!" Marik said, running to the door. "Fluffy! Its your turn!" Marik yelled to Bakura.

"Don't call me Fluffy!"

*Bakura's audition*

"Ok Bakura, I wanna know. Can you crawl around on the floor, creepy and limp and with a weird face?" Dan asked Bakura, who just looked at him confused.

"Um, I guess." Bakura said crawling on the floor.

"Now, make sort of a growling noise."

"Why?" Bakura said, jumping of the floor, glaring at the audition judges.

"Because, that's what the Grudge does in the movie." Dan said.

"Oh, I'm being auditioned for the lead?" Bakura said, becoming excited that he agreed to be apart of the movie.

"Yes, now do it, so we can see if you are any good at it."

After Bakura was done with his audition, It was Yugi, then Ryou, then Yami, and Malik last. They all basically just read lines and stuff. And now, they wait for a call, to see if they got the parts.

*two days later*

"Ugh, today is the day we are suppose to get the call to find out if we got the parts! What's taking them so friggin' long to call?" Marik complained as they all waited around the phone.

"Don't worry they will call." Ryou assured him.

"But whe-"

*Ring ring ring*

"Oh!" Marik said, reaching for the phone, only to have it get snatched away by Malik.

"Hello." Malik said answering the phone.

"Oh, friggin' hell Melvin!" Marik yelled at him.

"Shut up! Oh no not you, I was talking to Marik. So, did we get the parts? What? What! that's awesome! We all did? Ok the first rehearsal is next week on Friday. Ok, ok, thank you very much *gasp, he said THANK YOU*. Bye."

"What did they say?" Yugi asked.

"We all got lead roles!" Malik called out, and everyone started jumping up and down cheering, even Bakura and Malik.

*first rehearsal*

"Awesome! I got the lead role!" Bakura shouted as he looked at his script, highlighting his parts.

"I only appear a couple times, you said we all got lead roles?" Ryou said, looking at his script.

"That's what the people on the phone told me. So don't blame me." Malik said in defense.

"We need Bakura and Yugi on set please!" The director called over the intercom.

"Oh lets go, Bakura." Yugi said, running to the scene.

After about a year of rehearsing and filming, the movie was finally finished. They were all there on the red carpet opening night, all dresses up in tuxes *Fan art moment!*. They all took there reserved seats in the front row, with all there friends and family there to see them in the movie.

*the movie starts now!*

It was the first day of fall, at the school of Domino High. Yugi *Scott*, Marik *Dominic*, and Malik *Steve* were walking home. They passed by an old house that looked like no one had lived there for years.

"Hey guys, that house is pretty creepy looking." Scott said as he stopped in front of the gate.

"Yeah, have you never heard of this house?" Dominic asked, getting an idea for the best prank ever.

"No, what's so interesting about it?" Scott asked, now very curious.

Steve picked up on Dominic's idea and played along. "They say that if you go in there and survive in the closet of the boy that was killed here, you will have good luck for a life time."

"Really? That's sounds really awesome! Maybe I should try that, after all I'm not the luckiest guy on earth." Scott said, super gullible.

"Then lets go then." Dominic said, opening the gate. "I'll show you where it is."

They all three entered the house. It was dark, because the windows were boarded shut, with a few not boarded to let in some light. It was dusty with cobwebs everywhere.

They were about in the middle of the house, when Steve thought he heard something. It sounded like walking upstairs. But he just shrugged it off. *then the camera moves of the three to show Ryou in a white nightgown, a pale blue-ish color on his skin. He's eyes are red. He made the noise that Steve heard.*

"Ok, here is the closet." Dominic said, opening the sliding door. "Go on in."

"Um, I'm not so sure about this anymore. I think we should go ba-" But Scott was pushed in by Steve and Dominic. They shut the door behind him, holding it shut. "Guys! Cut it out! Its really dark in here, and I'm afraid of the dark! Come on guys this isn't funny anymore!" Scott said, starting to cry.

"Scott, you're such a baby! Ok, you can come out now, we let go." Steve said, letting go of the door to let Scott open it.

Scott tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Ok, guys, cut it out and let go of the door, this isn't funny anymore!"

"Um, Scott, I'm not kidding, we let go." Steve said, trying to open the door, but he couldn't. "It won't open!"

"What?" Dominic said, trying to help Steve open the door. "It won't open!"

"Really? I didn't notice that." Steve said sarcastically.

Just then, Scott heard something behind him. He didn't want to turn around but he did on instinct. He looked up at a hole in the ceiling. He saw a face starring down at him. Scott screamed bloody murder! "GUYS, GUYS, COME ON OPEN THE DOOR! THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE IN HERE!" Scott screamed banging on the door, trying to pry it open.

He looked back up at the face he saw and it was closer, and getting closer by the second. It was a boy, probably 15, with white hair, white skin about the same color as his hair, and blood shot, red eyes. He had blood all over his body. He was wearing a white muscle shirt that fit him like a dress and was drenched with blood. *If you haven't figured it out yet, its Bakura, The Grudge*

Scott screamed again and started to pull on the door again. This time it flew open, really easily. Scott got off the floor and ran out of the closet and out of the house. Dominic and Steve followed behind him.

"Scott, what happened in there?" Steve asked, seeing Scott sobbing his eyes out.

"I-I was in t-the c-closet, and I-I heard a n-noise behind m-me, and there w-was someone, or s-something t-there!" He said, still crying.

"Well, its ok now, its gone." Dominic said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Just then, Scotts phone rang. He jumped because he was still so shaky from what just happened. "H-hello."

'Hey Scott!'

'Hey Howard *Yami*! How are you?'

'I'm good, but you sound like you're upset, is something wrong?'

'No, something just scared me a little. So what's up?'

'I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my house?'

'Sure! That's sounds like fun! I'll see you tonight then.'

'Ok, I love you!'

'Love you too!'

*At the theater*

"Hey Yug' they made you and Yami gay in this?" Joey whispered over to Yugi.

"Yeah, but I had to just play along."

*Back to movie*

Scott got to Howard's house at about 5:30.

"Hi Scott!" Howard said as he opened the door.

"Hi Howard!"

"Scott, you know I just like to be called by my last name."

"Fine, sorry Atem." Scott said in an apologetic yet sarcastic voice.

"Ha, just come on in." Howard said stepping aside to let Scott in.

Howard lead Scott up to his room. He sat on his bed and motioned for Scott to sit next to him. He listened and went to sit with his boyfriend *ok in the movie, there not gay, but in my version of the movie they are*.

"Ok, you just wait here, I wanna go take a shower. Then we can start to have some fun." Howard said, going over to the bathroom in his room. The door was slightly open, but Scott could only see the back of Howard's head.

A few minutes later, Scott heard the water stop. He saw someone crawl under the sheets and start tickling his feet.

"Ah, Atem! Stop that tickles!" He said, laughing.

Just then, he heard the shower turn back on. He looked in the mirror and saw it was Howard. He started to get a little scared. He curled up into a ball on the bed, trying to take up the least amount of space he could.

Behind him, the grudge was seen reaching up. Scott didn't notice. He put his hands over Scott's mouth and pulled him behind the bed.

"Scott, you ready to- Scott? Scott, where are you?" Howard said, looking around the room, naked.

*Back in theater*

"Yami, you have to clothes on!" Tristan said over to Yami, gaining a few 'shh' from people in the audience.

"It's an R rated movie, someone has to be naked. And at least it was my awesome body."

After that, a few more people were killed, in the end Marik was the only one left alive. But Bakura and Ryou were still out there, looking for him.

*End of movie*

It was about a month after Dominic graduated college and married to a beautiful girl named Jade.

'I'm sorry Dominic, I'm going to be working late tonight.'

'Hm, ok. But I'm not waiting for you to get home. I'm gonna start making dinner.'

'Ok, you go do that, I probably won't be back till midnight.'

'Ok, honey. I love you.'

'I love you too Dom'.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

After that Dominic ate his chicken tacos and went up to the bathroom to get washed up for bed.

He brushed his teeth and went to wash his face. He thought he heard someone call his name, but just ignored it. He put the wash cloth over his face to wash it. When he pulled it away, The Grudge and Ryou were standing behind him, from what he could see in the mirror. He turned to see if they were behind him, but they weren't. They were in the mirror. The older of the two, the Grudge, moved closer and began to climb out the mirror. Dominic tried to leave the bathroom but found Ryou in front of him, closing the door. He turned back to Bakura and saw him half way out of the mirror. Dominic was walking backwards away from them, when he tripped and fell into the bathtub behind him.

"P-please, d-don't hurt m-me!" He said, when Bakura finally managed to get out of the mirror and next to his brother. Ryou lunged forward and started screeching, sounding like a cat getting strangled. Dominic screamed, along with everyone in the audience. Bakura walked past him, climbing and kneeling in front of the tub where Dominic was.

"STAY BACK!" Dominic yelled at Bakura, who just smirked and lunged at Dominic. That was when the screen faded to black, with nothing left but Dominic's screams of pain.

Then the credits rolled by.

*Back in the theater*

Everyone was cheering and clapping. The director went up and took a bow. Then he said a few words and thank you's to everyone who came. Then he called the cast up to take a bow. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik went up to the front and bowed, everyone cheering and clapping.

"We should do another movie sometime," Ryou whispered to Yugi as they waved to the crowd.

"We should." He whispered back.

_**And! There you go! It is nothing really like the movie, the end I just made up completely. The beginning I tried to make as much like the movie as I could possibly remember. And NO there are no nude men in this movie, I just added that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I don't blame you if you don't, I think it kinda sucks.**_

_**Review! Pwease? :3 Kitty face!**_


End file.
